


Magnetic

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: It starts the way most things do — imperceptibly. Subtly, shifting like the seasons. By the time Hoseok notices it happening, it's already too late to do anything about it. He's helpless to the pull.Hoseok develops a crush on Changkyun and he doesn't know what to do about it.





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> warning for Hoseok having a teeny tiny panic attack towards the end

 

 

It starts the way most things do — imperceptibly. Subtly, shifting like the seasons. By the time Hoseok notices it happening, it's already too late to do anything about it. He's helpless to the pull.

He doesn't know when Changkyun went from being their shy, awkward maknae, to —  _ this.  _ Whatever this is. Confident, and playful, and — worst of all — flirty.

And he really, really doesn't know when being around Changkyun started awakening the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Doesn't know when making eye contact with Changkyun started flooding his cheeks with heat. Doesn't know when having Changkyun lean against him started turning his skin electric.

Changkyun's here now, running through dance steps with Hyunwoo. He wants to do something special for his rap verse, and Hyunwoo's helping him perfect the sequence.

“I want it to be sexy,” Changkyun says, his voice deep and warm — but also faintly breathy from the exertion. He sweeps his fringe, strands wet with sweat, off his forehead. The move lifts his shirt slightly, exposing a sliver of toned tummy just above the waistband of his track pants. Hoseok swallows tightly. He doesn't think Changkyun has any problem being sexy.

Kihyun drops onto the floor next to him, hands him a water bottle. Hoseok accepts it gratefully, takes a big gulp of the cool liquid. His head swims as Changkyun does a body roll, dragging his hand down his chest. The universe just loves torturing him, doesn't it?

“When did Kkung get so sexy?” Kihyun muses out loud. 

Hoseok almost chokes on his water. He whips his round to stare at Kihyun, guilt crashing down on him like a bucket of ice cold water. Has Kihyun read his mind? Is he being that obvious?

But no, Kihyun isn't even looking at him. Hoseok heaves a sigh of relief as Kihyun wolf whistles loudly, cackling deviously when Changkyun freezes and glares at him. 

“Like you don't practice your smoulder in the mirror,” Changkyun retorts, rolling his eyes. But a small smile tugs at his lips as he focuses his attention back on his reflection, trying to perfect the move Hyunwoo's showing him.

Kihyun chuckles lowly. “Our baby's all grown up.”

Hoseok tries to say something nonchalant, but Changkyun's just lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, and all coherent thought flies out of his mind. He makes a strangled noise of assent in the back of his throat.

Kihyun looks at him weirdly. Hoseok can feel the heat of his gaze against the side of his head. He takes another swig from his bottle. Everything's fine, he thinks to himself. Play it cool.

“You're acting weird,” Kihyun says. His eyes narrow. Sometimes Kihyun's too perceptive for his own good.

But Hoseok just wrenches his eyes away from Changkyun, away from the way he's rolling his hips and giving the mirrored wall his best bedroom eyes. He shoots Kihyun a toothy grin. “Just tired,” he says brightly. “I'm fine.”

Kihyun doesn't look like he believes Hoseok, but he lets it go. Leans back against the mirrors, takes a drink of his water. 

“Okay, everyone — let's go again from the top,” Hyunwoo calls out. Hoseok climbs to his feet, grateful that his torture is over. Now he can at least focus on the physical exertion of dancing, and not on whatever Changkyun is unwittingly doing to his insides.

But his respite is not to come yet. He takes his spot in the starting formation. Next to him, Changkyun gives him a small smile. Hoseok feels his heart stutter out of rhythm.

“Did I dance well, hyung?” Changkyun asks. Hungry for praise, like he always is. Eyes bright as he waits for the affirmation that he craves.

Hoseok tries to smile, but it feels more like a grimace. “You did, Kkungie,” he says. His voice sounds thin. “You did well.”

The grin that Changkyun shoots him is so brilliant it blinds. Hoseok almost misses the starting beat of their song. His mind is cluttered with visions of cat-like eyes and a sly smile that can never belong to him.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


Changkyun is quiet, understated. Hoseok didn't use to notice him much, before. It wasn't that Hoseok would ignore Changkyun — it was just that Changkyun tended to stay under the radar, sticking close to Jooheon, or Kihyun, sometimes Hyungwon. Not saying much, not drawing attention to himself.

Hoseok doesn’t know if Changkyun's changed, or it's just the way he looks at Changkyun that's changed. Maybe a bit of both. Probably a bit of both.

But now — now, Changkyun's mere presence in a room draws Hoseok's attention like a magnet. They'll be at a fansign, or an interview, or filming some reality show — wherever they are, Hoseok always, always knows where Changkyun ia. It's like he’s developed a new, extremely niche and ultimately useless superpower. A radar that has bearings on Changkyun at all times.

They're at a fansign now, and Hoseok's at the front of the stage, talking and joking with Hyunwoo. The fans coo for them to compare their shoulder widths, and so — with some bashful attempts to deflect the request — they comply. Hoseok likes being with the fans. They make him feel loved, and accepted, just the way he is. When a simple smile from him is enough to make them erupt in cheers — he can't deny, it does wonders for his self-esteem.

But then, out of the corner of his vision, he sees Changkyun. Just standing at one end of the stage, watching the goings-ons with an air of detached amusement. His blond hair falls straight into his eyes, half-obscuring them. It lends him an air of mystery, Hoseok thinks.

That's not what makes his heart drop like a stone.

What does it, is the way Changkyun's walking up to Jooheon, wrapping his arms around his fellow rapper from behind. He's hanging off Jooheon like a lazy sloth, chin tucked into the crook of his neck. His lips hover dangerously close to Jooheon's skin. And then he leans in further, presses a kiss right there.

The blood in Hoseok's veins runs ice cold. He watches as Jooheon beams, cheeks dimpling, as he reaches up to stroke the side of Changkyun's head. They're in the own world. Hoseok feels like he's intruded onto something intimate.

Kihyun and Minhyuk, adjudicating the competition with Hyunwoo, are bickering about who to declare the winner. Hoseok tunes them out. He can hear the rapid clicking of camera shutters — wonders if the fans are taking pictures of him and Hyunwoo, or of Changkyun and Jooheon. He supposes he'll see the evidence on SNS later.

“Ah, I don't know, it's too hard to tell,” complains Minhyuk, throwing his hands up in the air. “Let's call it a tie.” The fans whine, and to appease them, Minhyuk suggests an arm-wrestling match with Hyungwon. The crowd explodes into cheers and laughter, much to Hyungwon's displeasure. Hoseok takes the opportunity to slip away, out of the spotlight.

He perches himself on the opposite end of the stage to Changkyun, but still his eyes drift over towards their maknae. He sees Changkyun tug Jooheon down onto the bench next to him, sees him lean his head against Jooheon's shoulder. Sees the way his fingers — slender and delicate, just like him — trail idly along the back of Jooheon's hand.

“You okay?”

Hoseok looks up. Kihyun drops down to sit next to him. Their legs swing off the edge of the stage, heels knocking against the wood. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok mumbles. He glances back, over towards Changkyun. The arm-wrestling match between Minhyuk and Hyungwon has Changkyun in stitches. He’s laughing so hard that he’s toppled over into Jooheon’s lap. A pang of frustration shoots through Hoseok. 

Kihyun’s eyes follow Hoseok’s gaze, then back again, understanding dawning in them. Kihyun frowns, purses his lips. His chin wrinkles, the way it does when he’s thinking hard about something. Hoseok can see the dots connecting in his head. He knows that Kihyun won’t say anything, not now — they still have hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them, hundreds of camera lenses pointed at them. But Hoseok doesn’t want to sit here and watch as Kihyun figures it out. He pushes himself to his feet, plastering a sunny smile on his face as he runs over to wrap his arms around Minhyuk.

He senses, rather than sees, Changkyun’s eyes flick over to him. It takes every last shred of willpower Hoseok has not to turn and look at Changkyun. 

Enough now, he thinks to himself. 

Whatever this is — enough now.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Hoseok doesn’t like to think of himself as avoiding Changkyun, but that’s what he’s doing. 

He does everything in his power not to have to spend any time with Changkyun alone, sidles close to Kihyun or Minhyuk or anyone else he can grab hold of during fansigns and interviews and broadcasts, just so he won’t find himself next to Changkyun. He loiters behind when they getting into cars to go anywhere, so he can make sure he doesn’t get on the same car as Changkyun. 

It’s all little things, really, and they probably don’t actually make a difference to how he feels or how much he thinks about Changkyun. But they’re symbolic, he tells himself. They represent his commitment to getting over his stupid, illogical crush on one of his members. He’s going to go cold turkey, and emerge on the other side a new man, rid of his addiction.

Kihyun, of course, notices. Hoseok thinks he’d long resigned himself to the fact that Kihyun would figure it out, and promptly call him out on it. But he also trusts Kihyun not to be careless with that information.

So when Kihyun pokes his head round the door to Hoseok’s bedroom one evening, murmurs a soft — but firm — “can we talk,” Hoseok already knows what’s coming. He curls his knees up to his chest, pulls his blanket up to his chin.

“Hey,” Kihyun says, perching on the end of Hoseok’s bed. “You okay?” 

Kihyun’s been asking Hoseok that a lot lately. Hoseok always says he’s fine. But he’s not, not really. Maybe it’s time he stopped lying.

“No,” Hoseok replies glumly. He rests his chin on top of his knees, gives Kihyun a doleful stare. “Not okay.”

Kihyun shuffles closer to him, rests one hand on the side of his head. Gives his hair a gentle stroke. It sort of makes Hoseok feels like a child, but, in another sense, it makes him feel a little better. “Want to talk about it?” Kihyun asks.

“Not really,” Hoseok grumbles. He juts his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

This draws a low chuckle out from Kihyun. “But should you?” he presses.

Hoseok shrugs half-heartedly. “Probably,” he mumbles. Wrinkles his nose up. “You already know, don’t you?”

Kihyun makes a murmuring noise of possible assent. “Yeah, I guess I do,” he says. Tilts his head to one side, eyes Hoseok carefully. “Changkyun?”

Hearing his name still makes Hoseok’s stomach twist itself into knots. He squeezes his eyes shut, buries his face in the arms he has wrapped around his knees. Maybe if he can’t see anything he can pretend nothing is happening. “Yeah,” he says, voice muffled. “Him.”

“Do you — like him?”

Hoseok grunts into his arms. “Don’t know,” he says, even though he knows — of course he does. He’s not an idiot. He knows what it means when looking at someone can make him simultaneously radiant with happiness and heavy with despair. 

He peeks out from the safe cavern of his arms. Kihyun is watching him with that same, steady expression. No judgement. 

Hoseok sighs. “Maybe. I think so.” He pauses, chewing on his bottom lip. “Ki — what do I do?”

Kihyun gently runs his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, his voice low and soothing, like the push and pull of the ocean tides. “Maybe you should tell him.”

And — no. Just, no. That’s absolutely out of the question.

“I can’t do that,” says Hoseok, sharply. He jerks away from Kihyun. “I can’t — no. I can’t do that.” He feels panic start to flood his system. Changkyun would just look at him like he was some sort of freak. Or worse — look at him with pity in his eyes. Hoseok can’t bear that. He can’t.

Kihyun holds his hands up, as if in surrender. “Okay,” he says, quickly. “You don’t have to tell him. It’s okay.”

Hoseok feels hot tears springing to his eyes. He didn’t mean to snap at Kihyun. “Sorry, Ki,” he says, tipping himself forward into Kihyun’s waiting arms. He presses his face into Kihyun’s chest, feels his breathing slow as Kihyun wraps his arms around him. “Sorry, I’m just — I’m a little — it’s a lot.”

“That’s okay,” Kihyun replies, rubbing slow circles into his back. “You can just talk to me, okay? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but just — talk to me, yeah?”

And, yeah, Hoseok can do that. He nods his assent, winds his arms around Kihyun’s waist. 

“It’ll be okay, really — it will be,” Kihyun says. 

Hoseok tries his best to believe him.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Everything is okay for a while — until it’s not.

Maybe Changkyun realises that something is up, that Hoseok is intentionally shying away from him. Maybe Changkyun’s just in a Hoseok sort of mood that day, the way he cycles through his hyungs, seeking attention from each of them in turn, just a puppy that’s eager to please.

Whatever it is, they’re at a fansign, and Changkyun can’t seem to leave Hoseok alone. He manoeuvres himself so that he’s next to Hoseok at the table, spends the entire time annoying Hoseok with the gifts the fans bring for them. If he’s not poking Hoseok’s cheek with an oversized fake flower, he’s trying to shove a bunny hat on Hoseok’s head, or covering every last inch of Hoseok’s skin with sparkly stickers. 

They have to put on a good show for the fans, and so Hoseok endures it all. Even though his heart is hammering wildly in his chest, and he can barely hear anything over the blood rushing past his eardrums. He jumps every time Changkyun touches him, and he’s pretty sure his hands are getting unpleasantly clammy — it makes him feel almost guilty to the fans whose hands he has to hold, even though none of them seem to mind.

The procession of fans queueing up for the few seconds of interaction with them seems interminable. Hoseok usually enjoys fansigns, because he loves the fans, loves the people who shower him with unconditional acceptance. But today, all he wants is for the event to be over so he can get himself as far away from Changkyun as humanly possible.

Hoseok nearly shoots out of his chair the moment the signing portion of the event is over. At least now, when they’re just talking to the fans as a group and goofing around for them, Hoseok is free to wander around the stage. If that also means wandering away from Changkyun, then so be it.

But Changkyun is like a puppy in so many ways — including his persistence. He follows Hoseok across the stage, whining as he drapes himself around his hyung, and by  _ god  _ — this is even worse than before. Hoseok’s entire body is on fire as Changkyun presses his chest up against Hoseok’s back, wraps his arms around Hoseok’s broad shoulders.

“Hyung,” Changkyun’s whispering now, lips just brushing against the curve of Hoseok’s ear. “I miss you.”

Hoseok swallows tightly. He can’t just shove Changkyun away, not with all the fans watching. Besides, despite everything, he doesn’t want to. The feeling of Changkyun’s small frame, tucked right up against him, the warm, fresh smell of Changkyun’s skin, the low rumble of Changkyun’s voice in his ear — Hoseok feels himself shudder with  _ want. _

“Miss me?” he repeats, voice sounding strained. “I’m right here.”

Changkyun lets out a plaintive whine. “That’s not what I mean,” he grumbles. “I mean, in general. I feel like — are you avoiding me, hyung?”

This is too much. Hoseok pries Changkyun off him, turns around to face Changkyun, holding on to his wrists to keep some distance between them. “Of course not,” he says. Release Changkyun’s wrists, takes a large step back. He bumps up against Minhyuk, who turns to look at him in surprise.

Changkyun looks like he’s about to say something else, or maybe launch himself at Hoseok again, so Hoseok slings his arm around Minhyuk and drags him away. He catches a brief glimpse Changkyun’s confused expression, before Minhyuk is cackling with delight and trying to get Hoseok to piggyback him. Hoseok lets himself fall into the radiant energy of Minhyuk’s presence, tries to forget the fact that Changkyun’s still looking at him. Or the fact that Hoseok still can’t stop stealing glances in his direction.

The rest of the fansign passes without incident, though Changkyun never quite gives up trying to monopolise Hoseok’s attention. He shuffles close to Hoseok, leans his head on his shoulder. Reaches out and grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers. Hugs him from behind, squishes his cheeks, boops his nose. 

Nothing out of the ordinary for the group, really. But every single touch puts Hoseok more and more on edge. By the time the fansign is over, Hoseok feels like the frayed end of a rope. Every fibre of his being is on high alert. He feels like the slightest look or word or touch could make him explode.

But he just needs to get back to the safety of the dorms, where he can dive into bed and never come out again. He grits his teeth, shuffles down the backstage corridor behind Hyunwoo and their manager, leading them down to the carpark.

“Hyung, wait for me!”

Hoseok hears Changkyun’s voice, and the tense spring inside him coils even more tightly. He doesn’t stop walking, doesn’t even turn around. Makes a grunting noise in the back of his throat as he continues stomping down the corridor, desperate to escape.

Changkyun jogs up to him. Hoseok can see, out of the corner of his eye, the worried look Changkyun is shooting him. “Hyung, are you okay?” he asks. His voice is small, and timid. 

“I’m fine,” grunts Hoseok. He folds his arms across his chest, rounds his shoulders and ducks his head down. The doors exiting to the carpark are just ahead. He picks up his pace. Changkyun squeezes in alongside him as the corridor narrows.

“Are you sure?” Changkyun asks. “Hyung, have I — have I done something wrong?”

Hoseok’s heart clenches. It breaks him to hear the worry in Changkyun’s voice, but he really, really, just can’t deal with this right now. “No, you haven’t,” he grits out. “I’m fine, just leave me alone.”

Changkyun furrows his brow. “You’re not fine,” he insists. Persistent like a puppy. “You’re upset. Are you upset with me? Hyung, please, tell me what’s wrong. Hyung!”

Changkyun places his hand on Hoseok’s arm, pulls him back ever so slightly to stop him from continuing his determined progress down the corridor. It’s barely anything, but it’s the last straw.

“Don’t  _ touch _ me!” Hoseok roars, whipping round and slapping Changkyun’s arm away. He sees the shock on Changkyun’s face, sees it almost instantly melt into hurt. It makes him feel like a monster, but he can’t stop. It’s like he’s a grenade in the process of exploding, and he’s watching all of this happen from outside his own body. 

“Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?” he yells. Stumbles backwards. The broken expression scrawled across Changkyun’s features — it frightens him. He crashes into a firm body behind him, feels a pair of arms on his elbows to steady him. The ground swims. “Just — just  _ stop,  _ please.”

“Hoseok, are you okay?” comes Hyunwoo’s voice from right behind him. Their leader is the one who has a hold of him, of course. This fact registers idly in the back of Hoseok’s brain somewhere. The rest of his brain is too busy screaming at himself to do or say anything.

He vaguely registers Minhyuk rushing up to him, shoving him in the chest, hard. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Minhyuk shouts. Hoseok doesn’t even have it himself to feel anything, just lets Minhyuk push him around.

“Min, stop,” interrupts Hyunwoo, turning Hoseok out of Minhyuk’s reach. Hoseok staggers forward. Their manager is saying something to him, but he can’t make out the words. He feels like he’s about to faint, or throw up, or both.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Kihyun’s by his side now, leading him down the corridor and out into the carpark. He feels himself being gently pushed into one of the waiting cars. Kihyun climbs in after him. “Let’s just get home, okay?”

The weight of what Hoseok just did comes crashing down on him. He turns, tries to see where Changkyun is. “Kyun,” he says, panic clawing at his throat. He clutches at Kihyun. “Ki, I fucked up. Kyun, where is he?”

Kihyun wraps one arm around Hoseok. “Shh,” he murmurs. “Kyun’s okay. Everything’s okay. We’re going to go home, and we’re going to fix it, okay?”

Hoseok can’t make any words. His voice gets stuck in his throat. It’s only when he feels Kihyun swiping a thumb across his cheek, that he realises he’s crying.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


The car Hoseok’s in gets back to their dorms first. He sits with Kihyun on the sofa, waiting for Changkyun to return. Hyunwoo paces behind them. He had used the car journey back to convince their manager that they would deal with it — whatever  _ it  _ was — between themselves. 

But Hoseok isn’t sitting here waiting because of a promise Hyunwoo made to their manager. He’s sitting here because he needs to apologise. He hasn’t the slightest clue what he’s going to say when asked why he’d shouted at Changkyun like that. All he knows is that he desperately  _ needs _ Changkyun to know that he hasn’t done anything wrong. That it’s all Hoseok’s fault, all of it.

But then the door to their dorms opens and in steps Jooheon. He grimaces at Hoseok, before stepping aside to let Changkyun pass. The look on Changkyun’s face is pure fury. He doesn’t even spare Hoseok a glance, storms straight past him and towards the stairs.

“Changkyun-ah, please, wait,” Hoseok calls out, standing up and making to follow him. 

Minhyuk steps forward, grabs him of Hoseok’s wrist. “You leave him alone,” he snaps. Minhyuk has an edge to him, one that doesn’t make itself shown all that often. It’s scarier because of how rarely it appears. Hoseok shrinks back.

“I just wanted to—” Hoseok starts, but Minhyuk cuts him off.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

Kihyun stands up, gets between Hoseok and Minhyuk. “Don’t make things worse,” he says, firmly.

Minhyuk just casts them both a withering glare. “I think  _ he’s  _ made things bad enough,” he spits, venom dripping from every word. Then he whirls round, storms up the stairs and follows Changkyun into their shared bedroom.

Hoseok falls helplessly back onto the sofa. Jooheon and Hyungwon exchange nervous looks, before shuffling silently past them and into their bedroom. Hyunwoo hesitates, but Kihyun shoos him away, and he disappears into the room behind Jooheon and Hyungwon.

“You need to tell him,” Kihyun says, without preamble.

He’s right, Hoseok knows he is — but it doesn’t mean that he likes it. 

“He hates me,” he says, gloomily. Everything is ruined beyond repair. He just wants to curl up in bed and cry for days.

Kihyun sighs heavily, sits down next to him. “He doesn’t hate you — I promise,” he says. “But you hurt him, and he deserves an apology. And to know why.”

Hoseok turns his head to face Kihyun. “I didn’t mean to shout at him, you know,” he mumbles. “I was just — it was so much. I couldn’t deal with it.”

“I know,” Kihyun replies. He places his hand on Hoseok’s knee, gives it a squeeze. “But Kyunnie doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know anything about what’s been going on with you. All he knows is you’ve been avoiding him, and when he asked you about it, you shouted at him.”

When it’s said like that — it sounds terrible. Hoseok grimaces. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

Kihyun smiles wryly. “You did, but you can fix it,” he says. “Just tell him the truth.”

“What if he hates me for it?” Hoseok rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Tears keep leaking out of his eyes and he can’t stop it. He’s always been a crybaby. “What if he thinks it’s weird and he never wants to speak to me again? What if it ruins everything?”

“It won’t,” Kihyun replies. So quickly, with such unwavering certainty. He levels Hoseok with a firm look. “You know Changkyun. He’s not like that. He won’t hate you. He can’t.”

Kihyun’s right, of course. Changkyun doesn’t hate. He overflows with compassion and empathy and genuine understanding for everyone he meets. It’s one of the best things about him, Hoseok thinks. One of the things he loves the most. One of the many, many things he loves about Changkyun. There are far too many to count.

And Changkyun deserves better from him, better than this cowardice. 

So he grits his teeth, gets to his feet, and strides across the living room towards the stairs. Casts one backwards glance at Kihyun, who nods at him encouragingly. Hoseok rubs the last of his tears away from his eyes. 

There's a long pause after he knocks on Changkyun and Minhyuk's door. Then the door flies open and Minhyuk is there. When he catches sight of Hoseok, his lips purse into a thin line and eyes narrow suspiciously. 

“What do you want?” Minhyuk snaps.

Hoseok tries to peek round Minhyuk, but to no avail. Minhyuk stands firmly in the doorway, obstructing Hoseok’s view. He does, however, hear some gentle sniffling coming from inside the room. The sound tears through his core like knives.

“I wanted to apologise,” Hoseok says. He twists his fingers together. “I — please, Kyunnie, I just want to say sorry.”

Minhyuk doesn't look the slightest bit moved, but just as he's about to speak — probably to tell Hoseok to get lost — Changkyun pipes up from inside the room.

“Hyung, let him in,” Changkyun says. His voice is soft, but not meek. It's firm, and sure of himself. Changkyun's always been like that. “We should probably talk, anyway.”

The frown on Minhyuk's face shows just how little he wants to let Changkyun and Hoseok talk, but he steps aside and lets Hoseok pass. “Shout if you need me,” Minhyuk says to Changkyun, as he leaves the room. “I mean it — literally, yell for me and I'll come running.”

Hoseok can't resist the urge to roll his eyes. “I'm not going to  _ hurt _ him,” he snaps.

Minhyuk shoots him a withering glare. “You already have,” he hisses, and then he's gone, slamming the door behind him.

Hoseok inhales sharply at the accusation. Turns to look at Changkyun. “Kyun, I'm—” he starts, but Changkyun cuts him off.

“Minhyuk hyung’s being dramatic,” he says. His voice sounds flat, lifeless. He sighs heavily, sounding far older than his years, and folds his legs underneath him on the bed. “Hyung, why are you here?”

He's sitting on Minhyuk's bed, Hoseok realises. The blankets are all mussed up, like they'd been cuddling in bed. This fact shouldn't bother him, but it does. The sight of Changkyun, arms wrapped around one of Minhyuk's whale plushies, makes something constrict around Hoseok's heart.

But he has no right. Hoseok hangs his head. “I just — I wanted to apologise,” he says. Peers up, tries to summon all the contrition he feels and express it via his eyes, so that maybe Changkyun can understand. “I'm really, really sorry for yelling at you.”

Changkyun stares at him, lips drawn into a tight line and shoulders rigid. “I don't want your apologies, hyung,” he says. He doesn't sound angry, just — cold. That's somehow worse. “I just want to know why.”

Hoseok can feel the vice around his chest tightening. It squeezes his lungs, and he has to take a heaving breath in order to get any air. “Why what?”

“Why you lost your temper at me,” Changkyun says. He puts the plushie aside, unfolds his legs and gets to his feet. He moves slowly, like he's exhausted. “Why you've been avoiding me. Why you look at me but never come speak to me anymore. Why you pull me close then push me away.”

Hoseok licks his lips, swallows around the dryness in his mouth. “I — I don't…” he starts, trails off as Changkyun starts walking towards him. He stumbles backwards, back bumping against the closed door.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about,” says Changkyun, sharply. Then the frustration in eyes fades into something softer, but also more painful. It looks something like sadness. “If you just don't want me around, that's okay,” he mumbles, but it doesn't sound okay at all. He inhales slowly, exhales shakily. 

Hoseok wants to say something, but his throat feels clogged up. He makes a sort of feeble croaking noise. Tears prickle at his eyes. “Changkyun-ah—” he manages to choke out.

Changkyun either doesn't hear him, or chooses to pretend he hasn't. The muscles in his jaw twitch as Changkyun clenches his teeth. “If you want me to leave you alone, I will,” Changkyun says. His voice trembles ever so slightly, like the last leaf on a tree about to fall. “I just — you have to tell me. I don't know — it's hard when I don't know.”

Hoseok reaches out for Changkyun, hesitates. His hands hover in the distance between them. “That's not — I don't — Changkyun,” he stammers out. His tongue is too thick and heavy in his mouth. His heart feels like it's being borne down by a leaden weight. “I don't want you to leave me alone,” he says. The mere thought of it — of Changkyun not being there — it makes Hoseok’s veins run ice cold with terror. “I never want you to leave,” he chokes out. Stretches out his hand towards Changkyun. “Never ever.”

Changkyun flinches away from him. “Then what?” he cries out, volume escalating with his evident anger. “Then what do you want? Because you blow hot and cold, and I can’t — I can't—” Changkyun breaks off, curls in on himself, presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I can't,” he repeats brokenly, all the fight in him gone as quickly as it had appeared. Hoseok realises all of a sudden that Changkyun's crying.

“Kyun, don't cry, please — I'm so sorry,” Hoseok manages to fumble out. His limbs are too heavy, too slow. He takes that last staggering step forward, rests both hands on Changkyun's shoulders. “I'm so sorry.”

Changkyun’s shoulders shake as he sobs into his hands. The noises that tear out of his throat are so anguished that they make Hoseok feel as if he's suffocating, drowning in the almost physical presence of Changkyun's despair.

Hoseok doesn’t know what else to say — he has no more words except  _ sorry, sorry, sorry  _ — so he just tugs Changkyun forward, pulls him into a hug. Because that’s what he does best — he doesn’t know how to love except to hold people close and keep them safe.

And then Changkyun’s looking up at him, helpless and vulnerable, and his eyes are wide with sorrow and his cheeks are streaked with tears, and Hoseok’s heart is so full, so full of love, that he doesn’t know what to do with any of it. 

All he can do is bring his hands up to Changkyun’s face, and wipe his tears away, and cup his soft, round cheeks, and say the one word he knows how to say —  _ sorry, sorry, sorry  _ — over and over again. But Changkyun’s still crying, and still digging his teeth into his lower lip like he’s trying to stop himself from making those awful, anguished noises, and Hoseok knows that Changkyun is hurting, and it hurts him too.

Hoseok just wants to make Changkyun feel better. To make Changkyun understand just how precious he is, how wondrous and unique and utterly irreplaceable. But he doesn’t know how to do that, and so he ends up doing the only thing he can think of doing.

But maybe that’s too selfless a way of thinking about it. Maybe he just does it because he’s realised just how hopelessly, desperately  _ in love _ he is.

His chest aches and Changkyun’s staring up at him like a lost soul, and his hands are on Changkyun’s cheeks, and then he’s leaning down and kissing Changkyun, pressing their lips together like that’s the only thing left in the world that means anything. 

Changkyun’s lips are soft, and salty from his tears. They part ever so slightly in surprise, and maybe — just maybe — he’s starting to lean into the kiss. But Hoseok doesn’t wait to find out.

He pulls away. Hands still on Changkyun’s cheeks. His breathing is ragged. Changkyun stares up at him in shock.

“Changkyun,” Hoseok starts. His hands drop to his sides. The rational side of him starts to kick into gear, and along with it comes dread.  _ What the fuck has he just done?  _

Changkyun stumbles backwards, away from him. His eyes are wide, darting around in panic. “No,” he says. Shakes his head. It’s not what Hoseok wants to hear. Not at all. He reaches out to Changkyun, but Changkyun just takes another step back, wraps his arms around himself like a protective shield. “You can’t — no.”

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok says, because that’s all he knows how to say. “I didn’t mean to — Changkyun, please, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut. “Please,” he chokes out. “I can’t do this, this is too hard, I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Hoseok wants to understand, but he just doesn’t. Changkyun’s not making any sense, and Hoseok has no idea how to help him. “Please, I don’t know what to do,” he says. “What do you need from me?”

Changkyun lifts his eyes to meet Hoseok’s. He looks shattered. 

“Nothing you can give.”

Hoseok can feels his own tears streaming down his face, wonders when he’d started crying. He wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Changkyun, please,” he whispers. 

But no — Changkyun doesn’t want to hear it.

“Please, just leave,” he says, voice cracking. “I need to be alone. Please.”

And Changkyun looks so desperate that Hoseok doesn’t know what else to do. He turns his back on Changkyun, opens the door, and walks out.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Hoseok heads straight for Kihyun’s room. He really needs someone to talk to right now.

The door to Kihyun’s room is ajar. Hoseok can hear voices.

“We have to tell them,” Kihyun’s saying. He sounds desperate.

“I’m not telling him anything!” That’s Minhyuk. 

Hoseok frowns. He’d just intended on walking right in, but now he’s pretty sure they’re talking about him, and he’s curious.

“What are we supposed to do, then? Watch them tear their friendship apart over a misunderstanding?”

Minhyuk lets out a frustrated groan. “I don’t know,” he says, angrily. “I don’t fucking know, okay?”

And then he’s stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Hoseok leaps away, trying to look nonchalant. Like he hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“How long have you been standing there?” shouts Minhyuk. His cheeks are flushed pink with rage.

Hoseok grimaces. “Not long — I didn’t hear much,” he says, truthfully. Pauses, looks at Kihyun, then back at Minhyuk again. “What — what misunderstanding?”

Minhyuk throws his hands up in the air. “I’m guessing you and Changkyun haven’t talked it out.”

“No, we — I apologised, and then—” Hoseok trails off. He can still feel Changkyun’s lips on his own. Can still see the horror, the  _ disgust _ on Changkyun’s face when he’d pushed him away. 

Hoseok doesn’t have time to realise what’s happening, before he’s doubling over, choking out painful sobs as his vision goes blurry from the tears in his eyes. His chest burns, and he can’t speak, can’t breathe, can barely feel his heart beating.

“Hyung, oh my god,” Minhyuk’s saying, one arm around him as he tries to steady him, stop him from toppling over. Because sure, Minhyuk’s mad at him on Changkyun’s behalf, but Minhyuk also loves him. Not that Hoseok deserves that love, he thinks. He’s fucked everything up and it’s all his fault and now he’s going to pass out from the weight of all of that.

But he’s in no position to deal with any of that right now, so he lets Minhyuk lead him into the room, staggers feebly over to Kihyun’s bed. Kihyun’s murmuring something to him as well, but Hoseok’s gasping for breath, can barely focus on anything except trying to keep himself from suffocating.

“Breathe, breathe,” Kihyun says, Hoseok can sort of make out the words now. “In, slowly — out, slowly.” He tries to align his breaths with Kihyun’s low, steady voice. His chest starts to unclench, bit by bit. He blinks, watches as the world slowly comes back into focus.

Minhyuk is sitting next to him on Kihyun’s bed, one arm still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Kihyun is kneeling on the floor in front of him. They both look confused, and worried.

“What happened?” Kihyun asks.

Hoseok scrunches up his face, shakes his head, but Kihyun begs him —  _ please, please  _ — and the words crawl their way out of Hoseok’s throat because he needs to say them.

“I — I kissed him,” he croaks out. “I kissed him, and he pushed me away.”

And there it is. The truth of the matter. The very eventuality that Hoseok had been trying to avoid all along. Him getting too caught up in his feelings and screwing things up with Changkyun.

“Oh my god,” breathes Minhyuk. “Oh, god.”

Kihyun takes Hoseok’s hands in his, holds them tightly, so tightly that Hoseok winces a little in discomfort. But Kihyun doesn’t release his grip. He stares up at Hoseok with raw honesty scrawled across his features.

“Hyung,” he says, voice low, and firm. “You need to tell Changkyun how you feel.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “No,” he says. “What’s the point? He pushed me away.”

Minhyuk makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Only because he’s an idiot!” he shouts, leaping to his feet. “Both of you are, and I’m sick of it!”

Hoseok looks up at Minhyuk in confusion. “What?” 

Kihyun stands up abruptly as well. “Min, no — don’t,” he says. It once again feels like there’s a conversation happening between the lines and Hoseok is missing a crucial piece of information. 

“I’m  _ so  _ sick of this,” Minhyuk declares again, and storms out of the room. Kihyun shoots out after him, yelling at him to stop.

They leave Hoseok sitting by himself on Kihyun’s bed. He stares at the opposite wall. He could follow them, try to figure out what’s going on. But all he really wants to do is lie down, and cry until he falls asleep.

So he flops backwards onto Kihyun’s bed, throws one forearm over his eyes.

His minds drifts, and Hoseok can’t say for certain how much time has passed before Minhyuk comes crashing back into the room. Probably no more than a couple of minutes. He jumps in surprise when he hears the clatter of footsteps and Minhyuk’s sharp voice. Pushes himself to sitting.

“I swear to god, just talk to him,” Minhyuk’s snapping, and then he’s dragging Changkyun into the room behind him. Gives Changkyun a shove.

“Hyung, what the fuck!” Changkyun shouts, whirling round on Minhyuk.

Kihyun appears behind them. “Oh my god, Lee Minhyuk,” he mutters. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m doing what someone should have done months ago,” Minhyuk replies. He glares at Hoseok and Changkyun. “Both of you — no leaving until you sort this shit out.” Then he steps back out of the room, shuts the door behind himself and Kihyun with a firm thud. 

Hoseok can faintly hear Kihyun complaining about why they’ve been locked in  _ his  _ room. Minhyuk mutters something like “don’t be a fucking baby, Ki, you can stay in my room if you want”, and then there’s the sound of them thumping up the stairs, then silence.

Hoseok glances at Changkyun. “What’s going on?”

Changkyun exhales wearily. He rubs one hand over his eyes. “Nothing,” he says. “Minhyuk hyung’s just — never mind. It’s nothing.”

It’s obviously not ‘nothing’, but Hoseok doesn’t push it. He looks down at his feet. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “Sorry I kissed you.”

Changkyun turns to look at him. His eyes, dark and so difficult to read, are fixed on Hoseok for what feels like an eternity.

“I just don’t get it,” he says, finally. Sighs, sits down on the bed, as far from Hoseok as he can possibly manage. “You want me to leave you alone, then you kiss me. I don’t understand.”

Hoseok grimaces. “Yeah, it must seem bizarre.”

Changkyun lets out a small, sardonic laugh. “Bizarre doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

The atmosphere between them settles into something more like normalcy. Or at least, something more closely approximating it. Hoseok misses this. Misses Changkyun.

“Let's just forget about it,” Changkyun says. He isn't looking at Hoseok. “Forget today happened, go back to how things were before.”

It's a chance, Hoseok supposes. A chance to undo all the mistakes of the day. Go back to trying to suppress his feelings for Changkyun. Go back to being friends and group mates and maybe even something like brothers. 

But then Hoseok thinks about how Changkyun had felt in his arms, how Changkyun's lips had felt pressed against his own. His heart aches at the thought of just letting that piece of Changkyun go forever, without even  _ trying.  _ Changkyun wants to forget about it. Hoseok already knows that he will never, ever be able to forget.

“No,” Hoseok blurts out. Changkyun's eyes dart up. He looks surprised, and confused. Hoseok grits his teeth. “No, I don't want to forget about it.”

Changkyun's lips part. He seems to be struggling to find the right words to say. What he does manage to muster up, in the end, is just, “What?”

Hoseok tries to pretend he isn't himself, that he isn't saying the things he's saying. It makes it a little easier. “There’s something I probably should have told you a long time ago,” he says, quietly. The words slip out of him like water through cupped hands. He isn’t really thinking. All he knows is that at the end of the day this is all there is. Him, and Changkyun, and whatever it is between them.

Changkyun doesn’t say anything, so Hoseok just barrels on. “The reason why I kissed you,” he says. “The reason why I’ve been avoiding you, the reason why I’ve been acting so weird. It's because —  _ I like you.” _

Silence. Changkyun’s frozen in place, still hasn’t said a single word. Hoseok’s heart thumps in his chest.

Finally, Changkyun blinks. Once, slowly. Then again. Hoseok is practically vibrating out of his skin with nerves.

“Don't joke, hyung,” Changkyun says. His voice sounds strangled.

“I'm not,” Hoseok replies. He can feel tears pooling in his eyes again. “I like you, and I've been trying not to, but it's so difficult and that's why I've been all over the place—” 

“Hyung,” Changkyun interrupts. His eyes flash wild, and his cheeks are splotched pink. “What are you saying? Because you can't just  _ say  _ things, just like you can't just go around  _ kissing  _ people and expecting them not to get their hopes up and—” 

He breaks off abruptly. Freezes, like a fox caught in a trap.

Hoseok rakes his fingers through his hair. “I'm not just saying thing,” he says in frustration. “I mean, I  _ am  _ — but I mean them. I like you and I have for a while and I want to date you and cuddle you and hold your hand and it fucking  _ hurts _ because I can’t, and then I go do something stupid like kiss you and you get mad at me because I've gotten your hopes up—”

Changkyun's staring at him, wide-eyed with panic. Hoseok stops talking mid-sentence as what he's just said —  _ what Changkyun had said to him _ — begins to sinks in.

“Hang on,” Hoseok says, forming the words carefully. “What do you mean, ‘get your hopes up’?”

Changkyun grimaces, rubs his hands across his face. “I have this huge, gigantic crush on you,” he groans, resting his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. “I like you so much and it's so dumb because Minhyuk told me ages ago to just tell you, but I was convinced you would hate me — and now you're sitting here saying maybe you like me too, and I just feel so stupid.”

“You have a crush on me?” Hoseok repeats. The thought that Changkyun might have feelings for him that maybe — just maybe — mirror his own is something Hoseok had never even let himself consider. It now feels so jarring that he doesn't know how to process it.

“Yeah,” replies Changkyun, kind of sheepishly. He shakes his head, lets out a low whine of frustration. “Ah, hyung, it’s so embarrassing,” he complains.

Hoseok stares blankly at Changkyun for moment, and then, without warning — something starts bubbling in his gut. It builds and builds and suddenly laughter is erupting from Hoseok, a bright, wild sound that he isn't even sure belongs to him.

“Hyung,” Changkyun whines, frowning at Hoseok. “Don't laugh at me!”

Hoseok tries to suppress his giggles. “I'm not laughing at you,” he says. “I'm laughing at this — how ridiculous this is. That we’ve both been suffering for no reason. I should’ve listened when Ki told me to tell you.”

Changkyun pouts at him. “Yes,” he grumbles. “You should have.”

“Well,” replies Hoseok, grinning sheepishly. His heart feels so full he thinks he might explode. He can barely believe what’s happening. Changkyun  _ likes him? _ It almost seems like a dream. He pinches himself on the thigh. It stings. Okay. Not a dream. He scrunches up his face at Changkyun. “Um, so — what do we do now?”

Changkyun narrows his eyes — he looks wholly unimpressed. “I don’t know,” he mutters to himself. “Why don’t you come kiss me again, properly?”

Hoseok’s stomach flips, and his heart skitters with nerves. “Uh,” he says. “Okay.” Shuffles a little closer to Changkyun on the bed. Their knees knock into each other. Hoseok wipes his palms on his thighs. He lifts his hands, going to touch Changkyun’s face, then hesitates. Rests them awkwardly on Changkyun’s shoulders. “Oh my god, I don’t know how to do this,” he groans, shrinking back into himself and covering his face with his hands.

“Hyung, you’re such an idiot,” says Changkyun. But his voice is light, like he’s teasing.

Hoseok drops his hands from his face. “Why?” he whines. “I’m just not good with this kind of thing…”

But he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because Changkyun’s smirking at him, and then suddenly Changkyun’s small, soft hands are gently cupping his jawline, and Changkyun’s lips are on his own, and all coherent thought flies out of Hoseok’s mind.

He slides his own hands onto Changkyun’s waist, tugs him closer. Changkyun feels so small, so delicate. But the way he’s moaning into Hoseok’s mouth, lips parting and teeth gently grazing along Hoseok’s lower lip — there’s nothing delicate about that at all. Then Hoseok feels Changkyun’s tongue, wet and warm, nudging against his lips, and a jolt of desire shoots through his core.

“Kyun-ah,” he mumbles against Changkyun’s mouth, fingers digging firmly into Changkyun’s sides. “You taste so good.”

“Hyung, stop talking,” comes Changkyun’s slurred reply. He moves his hands to the back of Hoseok’s head, cards his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok sucks Changkyun’s tongue into his mouth, and it draws a low whine out of Changkyun, so desperate and so needy. It sets Hoseok’s nerves ablaze. 

Then Changkyun, the little demon — he swings one leg over Hoseok, never breaking the kiss, and settles himself in Hoseok’s lap, one knee on either side of his thighs. Straddling him, hips rocking down into his groin. Hoseok groans out Changkyun’s name. His dick twitches.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this,” Changkyun murmurs, digging his teeth into Hoseok’s bottom lip. Twisting his hips against Hoseok again, dragging a frustrated exhales out of Hoseok.

“You?” Hoseok asks, pulling away. Changkyun looks incredible perched on top of him, lips swollen and red and wet, pupils blown wide with want. He slides his hands up Changkyun’s back, feeling every plane of his body. Drags his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. God, he looks good with messy hair. “You’re the one who’s been acting all sexy lately, driving me fucking insane.”

Changkyun grins down at him, eyes flashing with mischief. “Just hoping you’d make a move, hyung,” he purrs. Hoseok’s mind spins with whiplash. Where’s shy, embarrassed Changkyun gone? And who is this self-assured little flirt grinding against him? 

But Changkyun’s always been like this, alternatingly cute and soft, and demonically sexual. Hoseok isn’t sure if the tugging he feels in his chest is affection or arousal. Either way, though — he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he has Changkyun in his lap and maybe this is all a fever dream, but Hoseok’s going to make the most of it.

He pulls Changkyun forward, their lips crashing together. This time, the kiss isn’t teasing, or playful. Hoseok sinks his teeth into Changkyun’s lip, relishes in the way it makes Changkyun groan and squirm. When he drops his hands down to Changkyun’s ass, gives it a squeeze, Changkyun lets out a moan so lewd that Hoseok’s heart stutters and he jerks his hips upwards. He feels Changkyun smirk against his lips.

“Changkyunnie,” Hoseok murmurs, pulling away. Changkyun dips his head to Hoseok’s neck, peppers his skin with soft kisses. Hoseok groans, tips his head back to give Changkyun better access. “Changkyun, we should stop — or I’m going to end up fucking you on Kihyun’s bed.”

Changkyun hums. He sucks on the skin right where Hoseok’s neck curves into his shoulder, digging his teeth into soft flesh. Hoseok winces in both pain and pleasure. His grip on Changkyun’s waist tightens.

“You’re going to end up fucking me?” repeats Changkyun. Hoseok can hear the mischief in his voice. “How do you know it’s not going to be the other way around?”

And that — the thought of Changkyun fucking him senseless makes Hoseok’s vision swim. He twists his hips up into Changkyun, trying to get some friction against his achingly hard dick. “Kyun-ah,” he exhales shakily. Kihyun will never forgive them if they fuck on his bed. “We really need — we need to  _ stop.” _

Changkyun leans back, smirking. Drags one hand along the side of Hoseok’s face, excruciatingly slowly, fingernails lightly scraping the skin.

“Okay,” he says, brightly, and hops off Hoseok’s lap. Shoots him a wink as he does.

Hoseok groans. He’d asked Changkyun to stop, but now that he actually has, Hoseok wants him back. “Changkyun,” he whines, “I hate you.”

Changkyun just giggles at him. “Come on,” he says, holding out his hand. “Let’s go tell Kihyun hyung he can have his room back. Then you and me can go to your room and — you know.”

“Do I know?” asks Hoseok, grinning and getting to his feet, taking Changkyun’s hand. His dick is straining against his jeans, and it’s maybe going to be a little embarrassing going to Kihyun and Minhyuk like that, but it’s not super obvious and also Hoseok doesn’t care. All he cares about is the fact that Changkyun likes him, and that they were kissing, and they’re going to be kissing some more, and Hoseok’s wildly, ecstatically  _ happy. _

They giggle as they stumble up the stairs, Changkyun nuzzling into Hoseok’s neck, Hoseok tugging him close for kisses. And to think, less than an hour ago both of them were shouting at each other and sobbing.

“Hey, hyung, you can have your room back—” Changkyun calls out, throwing the door to his and Minhyuk’s room open. Hoseok’s breath catches in his throat.

Because Minhyuk has Kihyun pressed up against the wall, tongue very obviously down his throat, and Kihyun’s hands are on Minhyuk’s ass. 

“Holy shit,” blurts out Hoseok, as Kihyun lets out a squeak of panic and shoves Minhyuk away, so forcefully that Minhyuk stumbles and falls back onto his bed.

“It’s not what it looks like!” screams Kihyun.

Minhyuk just laughs. “It kind of is,” he says, shrugging. “The stress and sexual tension of worrying about the two of you was too much to bear.”

“Shut up!” yells Kihyun, glaring at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk ignores him in favour of grinning at Changkyun and Hoseok, and their interlocked hands. “I take it you guys made up, then?”

Changkyun smirks. “Made up  _ and _ made out,” he replies.

Hoseok makes a strangled noise. “Okay, that’s too much information from all us,” he croaks out. Tugs Changkyun back, reaching out to shut the door. “Goodbye, we’ll talk about this in the morning.”

He hears Kihyun groan, while Minhyuk just shouts, “Use protection, kids!”

Changkyun laughs, his eyes bright as he turns to look at Hoseok. “That was unexpected,” he murmurs, slinging his arms around Hoseok’s neck. “But can we get back to what we were doing before?”

Hoseok beams. He’s always been helpless to say no to Changkyun. It’s as if he’s drawn to Changkyun, like the pull of magnets or a satellite in orbit, trapped in a planet’s gravity. He leans in and captures Changkyun’s lips in a kiss. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! idk why i slipped that kihyuk in at the end, i just love their whole "bickering lovers" vibe...
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :) you can find me @notionxally on twitter or cc


End file.
